


Power of the Alpha

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Family Secret, Episode: s03e19 Iced, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU but following canon events: Tony is a little worried about Gibbs' behavior in some of the recent cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of the Alpha

Title: Power of the Alpha  
Series: [Home](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/82075.html)  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[**triskellion**](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 803  
Spoilers: Iced and Family Secret  
Warnings: Slash  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, pretty as I find them. Go to the producers if you want to talk money.  
Summary: AU but following canon events: Tony is a little worried about Gibbs' behavior in some of the recent cases.

Tony came into Gibbs' basement and settled on the stairs, watching his alpha sand the boards of his boat. Some nights he could just watch for hours, waiting until Gibbs decided to come to him. Those were nice nights. Tonight, however, Tony wasn't capable of waiting in silence. It took less than an hour for him to crack.

“I'm a little worried, boss.”

Gibbs didn't say anything, just glanced over with a questioning look, never breaking the rhythm of his sanding.

“This is the second time recently you've played God with a case.”

That got Gibbs to pause and turn fully to face Tony. He didn't have to say anything. His expression screamed, “Explain.”

“You couldn't get Bernal in court, so you sicced his gang on him,” Tony explained. “Not exactly the method encouraged by the NCIS handbook.”

Gibbs glared thoughtfully for a moment then said, “And?”

“You faked the DNA test for Lance Corporal William Danforth,” Tony said.

“You sure about that?” Gibbs asked slyly.

“Nothing I can take to court,” Tony replied, not at all apologetic about that. The last thing he wanted to do was report this. “But Ducky mentioned a few things, and Abby, even excited as she is, says getting donor DNA is practically impossible, especially from a burnt corpse.”

“What are you going to do with this information?” Gibbs asked curiously.

“Nothing,” Tony admitted. “I'm not trying to get you in trouble. But I am worried. You've been playing God an awful lot lately.”

“It was the only way to get the best possible outcome in both cases,” Gibbs said flatly.

“I believe you,” Tony assured him. And he did. For the most part he trusted Gibbs completely. But even Gibbs sometimes needed a conscience to remind him when to step back.

“Not planning to do it often,” Gibbs offered.

“Can't plan cases like that ahead of time,” Tony admitted.

“What do you want me to do then?” Gibbs asked, moving closer to the stairs.

Tony reached out a hand under the railing and cupped Gibbs' cheek. “Just be careful. Someday someone else might figure it out ... I don't want to lose you.”

Gibbs smiled and leaned into Tony's touch. “That's why I've got you, to remind me I'm not God,” he said.

“Can't do it if I don't know what you're up to,” Tony said, curling his fingers around the curve of Gibbs' jaw and pressing lightly against his alpha's neck. It was a bold move, a dominant action, but he needed to drive the point home.

“Something tells me you'll figure it out,” Gibbs said, raising his chin slightly under Tony's touch. It wasn't a full submission, but it also wasn't the slap to the head Tony was expecting. “I did give myself a head slap for the DNA incident.”

Tony couldn't help but grin back at that admission. “You deserved it. I hope the reason was really that good.”

“We are supposed to protect Marines. That's what I did,” Gibbs assured him. “Both times.”

“I trust you.” Tony pulled his hand back, not able to hold the dominant position any longer.

“Thank you,” Gibbs replied, reaching out and cupping Tony's cheek in return. But his hand stayed there for only a moment before reaching around and slapping Tony on the back of the head.

“What was that for?” Tony asked. The protest was perfunctory since he knew he deserved it. It was just that Gibbs had seemed fine a moment ago.

“You have no right to tease McGee about his sexual proclivities,” Gibbs ordered.

Tony let out a snort of laughter. “If he can't handle me razzing him, how's he going to handle the military types we deal with regularly?”

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder. “Don't let it interfere with the case again,” Gibbs ordered, pressing his fingers into Tony's throat. “You were too busy yapping on the pond, and it got McGee a little too focused.”

Tony smiled, exposing his throat. “Yes, boss.” It was as close to approval of his hazing as Gibbs ever got. But then he growled softly and added, “But don't go petting me in the bull pen again.”

“I thought you enjoyed that,” Gibbs said, smirking broadly as he tightened his grip.

“A little too much,” Tony admitted. “Can't promise to keep it out of the office if you do that again.”

“Noted,” Gibbs said, sliding his hand around to run his fingers through Tony's hair. A look of bliss crossed Tony's face at Gibbs' touch. “Upstairs,” Gibbs ordered in a whisper full of promise.


End file.
